1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precision photographic documentation apparatus and, more particularly, to precision apparatus for use in photgraphing a subject in a controlled and repeatable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of plastic surgery, there is a significant need for sophisticated apparatus to permit precise documentation of the surgeon's results. As a practical matter, since that which is significant is the appearance of the patient before and after surgery, photography is the usual means of documentation. As a result, photography has become an essential part of the everyday practice of plastic surgery, as well as elsewhere.
In using photographic documentation in plastic surgery, it is important to develop an accurate and consistent method of taking photographs. If this is not done, the results will be suspect. Changing film, cameras, lenses, or distances from one picture to another can result in widely differing results.
It is obvious that photographs must be taken in a way such that pre and post operative photographs are identical. In other words, the apparatus selected must permit standardization of the photographic technique for comparison purposes. In this regard, it is obvious that the same camera, lens, and film should be used for before and after photographs. What is also required is that the patient position be uniform, that the distance from the film to the subject be constant and repeatable, and that there be consistency in lighting and background. The consistency in lighting requires the lights to be placed consistently in both distance and angular orientation.
While these requirements have been recognized heretofore, it has still been left for implementation to the skills of the surgeon or technician. Thus, it has been typical to use a single camera and lens and for the entire process to be done by hand, simply attempting to proceed in as accurate and repeatable a manner as possible.